When camping or out on the beach, it is often convenient to have a bonfire or similar outdoor campfire pit for generating warmth, for cooking, or for protection from wildlife. These outdoor fire pits can be created or formed by creating a barrier by stones, wherein afterward twigs, logs, and the like can be utilized for kindling and producing a fire. The method of utilizing nature for producing a fire results in the unnecessary destruction of trees, which can have adverse impact on the natural landscape of the area. Further, these fire pits, which utilize wood and leaves, produce harmful, cancer causing carcinogens when lit and increases the risk secondary fires such as brush fires caused by embers. For example, the smoke generated by the use of outdoor fire pits contributes to unnecessary air pollution and generally have constituents, such as dusts and solvents, contributing to lung disorders and cancer-causing deaths. Additionally, because of the downsides of making fire pits from nature, some cities have banned the use of wood at beaches and campgrounds during summer months, thus requiring the use of gas in order to produce a fire.
In order to address the harmful production of smoke contributing to air quality reduction caused by outdoor fire pits and preserve the trees within an area, solutions have been provided that eliminate the use of smoke-generating fuel sources (i.e., wood) and therefore need to cut down and destroy trees. A convenient solution for eliminating the harmful smoke and the deforestation of trees is to provide portable campfires. These portable outdoor campfire pits allow for an individual to produce a campfire in any location, and therefore meet the needs of an individual. These fire pits often include artificial logs, charcoal, and other adornments that simulate a natural fire pit. Other devices provide a barrier-type ring which comprises an open interior for keeping and maintaining a fire, by often utilizing logs.
In each solution, however, the aforementioned devices require the transportation of a gas canister, which has a limited supply, and thus limits the amount of time that a fire is produced. Further, each of these devices requires constant checking of the flame in order to ensure that the supplied gas has not run out. Additionally, these devices fail to provide an automatic shut-off mechanism or self-controlling shut-off device in order to eliminate the wasteful usage of gas (Propane, Butane, and the like). Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows for the gas supplied to a campfire to be carefully monitored and completely controlled by the user, thereby preventing overuse as well as eliminating the risk of the fire prematurely going out.